Osiemnaste urodziny Fretki
3 lata później. Fretka nareszcie obchodzi swoje osiemnaste urodziny, ale ma wrażenie, że wszyscy o niej zapomnieli i postanawia wyjechać z miasta. Okazuje się, że rodzina i przyjaciele robią jej najlepszą imprezę i specjalnie zapomnieli, żeby zrobić dla niej niespodziankę. Jednak Fretka się nie pojawia i Fineasz i Ferb zaczynają ją szukać. Bohaterowie We śnie *Goście na przyjęciu Fretki *Fretka Flynn *Buford Van Stomm *Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Armia złych innowymiarowych Fretek *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Zły Fineasz W rzeczywistości *Fretka Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Lawrence Fletcher *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Heinz Dundersztyc *Zły Fineasz *Goście na urodzinach Fretki Odcinek (W ogródku; wszystko już jest zorganizowane i ułożone, a na domie wisi napis "Osiemnastka Fretki") (Fretka w piżamie wchodzi do ogródka) Wszyscy: Happy Birthday to You! Udław się ty ch***! Fretka: W ostatnim wersie chyba powinno być: "dużo hajsu Fretkuś". Buford: Ale wtedy się nie rymuje. Wszyscy: Wszystkiego najlepszego! Fretka: Och, bardzo wam dziękuję. (Nagle z tłumu gości wychodzi Fretka z drugiego wymiaru) Fretka (drugi wymiar): Fretka! Fretka: A ty kto? Fretka (drugi wymiar): Z drugiego wymiaru. Jestem twoją odpowiedniczką. Fretka: To, że we wszechświecie istnieje wiele alternatyw moich wersji to wiem, ale to, że jedna z nich tutaj jest to nie wiedziałam. Fretka (drugi wymiar): Przyszłam tutaj, żeby życzyć ci wszystkiego najlepszego. W końcu też mam dzisiaj urodziny i też już osiemnaście lat. Fretka: Tylko po to tu przyszłaś? Fretka (drugi wymiar): Tak naprawdę to... NIE! (Odpycha ją) Fretka (drugi wymiar): Przybyłam tutaj by cię zniszczyć. Ja i moja armia Fretek to zrobimy akurat w twoją osiemnastkę. (Wszyscy goście zdejmują cyber-maski i okazuje się, że to wielka armia Fretek) Fretka: To by wyjaśniało dlaczego żeście mnie nazwali ch****. Fretka (drugi wymiar): I to nie tylko ciebie zniszczymy. Twoich braci też. I to tylko był pomysł Fineasza. Fretka: Przed chwilą powiedziałaś, że ich zniszczysz, a teraz mówisz, że to jest pomysł Fineasza. Zdecyduj się w końcu. Fretka (drugi wymiar): To prawda, że to był pomysł Fineasza, ale nie twojego tylko z innego wymiaru. Fretka: Twojego? Fretka (drugi wymiar): Jeszcze innego. (Do ogródka wchodzą Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: Cześć Fretka. Co tak siedzisz? (Pojawia się zły Fineasz) Zły Fineasz: Witaj Fineaszu, Febie i oczywiście ty Fretko. Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. Przybyłem tutaj by was zniszczyć. Fineasz: Akurat w jej urodziny? Nie mogłeś z tym poczekać do jutra? Zły Fineasz: Nie, bo jutro ma osiemnaste urodziny inna Fretka. Fineasz: To mogłeś wczoraj. Zły Fineasz: Wczoraj robiłem coś ważnego. Fretka (drugi wymiar): Przecież wczoraj cały dzień spałeś z pełnym brzuchem. (Retrospekcja; zły Fineasz śpi sobie w łóżku z pełnym brzuchem) Zły Fineasz: (przez sen) Mamo, zrób mi jeszcze te naleśniki zagłady z krwią Fineasza z pierwszego wymiaru. (Koniec retrospekcji) Fineasz: To ty pijesz moją krew?! Fretka: Od kiedy jesteś wampirem?! Zły Fineasz: Ta krew Fineasza to inaczej takie truskawki z jego określeniem. Fineasz: To poproś twoją mamę, żeby mi zrobiła. Zły Fineasz: Dobra, a na kiedy? Fineasz: Może na jutro? Zły Fineasz: Jutro? Może bardziej... Fretka (drugi wymiar): Co ty robisz?! Przecież mieliśmy ich zniszczyć. Zły Fineasz: Ach tak. To już wasz koniec! (Zły Fineasz bierze wtyczkę od Fretki z drugiego wymiaru i uderza Fretkę w serce; Fretka umiera) Fineasz: Nie! Zły Fineasz: Hahahahahhahahah! (Okazuje się, że to jest sen Fretki i natychmiast się budzi) Fretka: Aaaaaa! Nie zabijaj mnie! (rozgląda się po pokoju) Uff.... dobrze, że to był tylko zły sen. (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Osiemnaste urodziny Fretki (W kuchni; cała rodzinka je śniadanie, a Fretka w piżamie do nich przychodzi) Fretka: Cześć! Co na śniadanie? Linda: (groźnym głosem) Naleśniki zagłady! Fretka: Co?! (Okazało się, że to była wyobraźnia Fretki) Linda: Kanapki z serem żółtym. Fretka: Uff... Linda: Dzieci, my z ojcem idziemy załatwić kilka spraw. Będziemy później. Fretka: A nie zapomnieliście o czymś? Linda: Ach, tak. (podchodzi do Fretki) Trzymaj! (daje jej 100$) Mocno całuję! (wychodzi z Lawrencem) Fretka: (w myślach) A myślałam, że mi złożysz życzenia urodzinowe. Fineasz: Fretko coś ty taka smutna? Fretka: Miałam koszmar, że ten twój alternatywny Fineasz z innego wymiaru mnie zabił. I skoro istnieje Fineasz, który chce was zniszczyć to ja myślę, że istnieje nawet taka Fretka, która chce mnie akurat zniszczyć. Fineasz: Nie przejmuj się z tym. To tylko sen. Ale mi się wydaje, że jesteś smutna z innego powodu. Fretka: Jednak tak. Mam dzisiaj... (Ktoś dzwoni do Fineasza) Fineasz: Poczekaj. (Odbiera telefon) Halo?! Dobrze, już idziemy. (rozłącza się) Fretko, my musimy gdzieś iść. Na razie! (Fineasz, Ferb i Pepe wychodzą) Fretka: Serio? Mama z tatą wyszli i nic. Moi bracia z dziobakiem wyszli i nic. Dlaczego zostawili mnie samą? Czy ktoś w ogóle pamięta, że mam dzisiaj urodziny? Nawet głupiego "Sto lat!" lub "Wszystkiego najlepszego!" nie usłyszałam od nikogo. (W domu Izabeli; jest Izabela,Buford i Baljeet) (Fineasz, Ferb i Pepe przychodzą) Izabela: No nareszcie jesteście. Co tak długo? Fineasz: Fretka jest smutna, że każdy zapomniał o niej urodzinach. Buford: I dobrze, bo przynajmniej potem będzie miała niespodziankę. Ferb: A Fineasz już ją pytał, czemu jest smutna. Izabela: Po co pytasz, że jest smutna, jak przecież wiadomo czemu. Fineasz: Bo byłem ciekawy. Ale ona ma jeszcze inny powód do smutków. Miała dzisiaj koszmar. Buford: Jaki? Fineasz: Śnił jej się zły Fineasz, który chciał mnie i Ferba zabić i on we śnie zabił Fretkę. Ona teraz myśli, że jest taka Fretka, która chce ją zniszczyć. Baljeet: A jakby była to przecież ją pokonamy. Fineasz: Dobra, nie rozmawiajmy o nim tylko może o osiemnastce Fretki. Kogo zapraszamy? Izabela: (do Fineasza, Ferba i Pepe) Na pewno całą waszą rodzinkę. Ja z mamą i z tatą też mogę przyjść. Baljeet: Ja też chętnie przyjdę. Buford: I ja też. Ferb: Może zaprosimy Vanessę? Buford: Jej ojca może też? Fineasz: Dobra. Ej, zapomnieliśmy jeszcze o przyjaciołach Fretki i Jeremiaszu. Izabela: No przecież. Fineasz: Dobra, wy wysyłajcie zaproszenia, a ja z Ferbem urządzimy przyjęcie w ogródku. Jak skończycie wysyłać zaproszenia to nam pomóżcie. Mama z tatą pewnie poszli kupić jedzenie i picie. Aha i napiszcie w zaproszeniach, że mają Fretce nie składać życzeń. Dopiero na przyjęciu. Pepe: {terkocze} Fineasz: Zapomnieliśmy o Pepe, więc ty idź do Vanessy i jej ojca i ich zaproś na urodziny. (Pepe salutuje i odchodzi) Fineasz: Musimy się teraz przyzwyczaić, że Pepe to nie jest już bezrozumne zwierzę. (W pokoju Fretki) Fretka: (leży na łóżku) Ach, mam wrażenie jakby każdy zapomniał o moich urodzinach. Jakoś o poprzednich nie zapominali, a teraz kiedy wreszcie będę młodą dorosłą to akurat zapomnieli. Jedyna osoba, która pamiętała, że mam osiemnastkę to ten zły Fineasz, ale przecież on pamiętał tylko w śnie. (Dzwoni do niej telefon) Ciekawe kto to może dzwonić? Jeremiasz. Może on nie zapomniał. (odbiera telefon) Tak? Cześć Jeremiasz! Naprawdę?! Ale dlaczego?! Dobrze, rozumiem. (rozłącza telefon) On też nie pamięta?! (Fretka ze złością wyrzuca telefon o ścianę i się rozwala) Skoro nikt nie pamięta o moich urodzianch to po co niby mam odbierać od nich telefony?! Może wyjadę z miasta? Wtedy już o mnie zapomną na zawsze i bardzo dobrze. Mam to w nosie! Odmeldowuję się stąd. Nara! Zostaję bezdommą! (W Spółce Zło) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Ktoś dzwoni na dzwonek w drzwiach) Dundersztyc: Vanessa, otworzysz? Vanessa: No pewnie! (otwiera drzwi) O, cześć Pepe! Co się tutaj prowadza? Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak?! A on tu po co?! (Dundersztyc podchodzi do drzwi. Pepe im daje jakiś list) Vanessa: Co to? Dundersztyc: Vanesso, Pepe Pan Dziobak dał nam jakiś list. To musi być bomba! Na pewno! Lepiej go spal albo nie, bo wtedy wybuchnie. Lepiej wyrzuć! Ja chcę jeszcze pożyć! Vanessa: Tato, nie dramatyzuj. (otwiera list) Zaproszenie na urodziny? Dundersztyc: Nie! I coś ty zrobiła?! Teraz pewnie to zaraz wybuchnie! Aaaaaa! (zaczyna biec wokół Vanessy) Vanessa: Cała rodzina Flynn-Fletcher zaprasza mnie i ciebie tato na osiemnaste urodziny Fretki. Dundersztyc: Wybuchowa uczta! Zaraz! Urodziny? Vanessa: Tak. Dundersztyc: To pewnie, że ja przyjdę. Vanessa: (do Pepe) Przekaż im, że przyjdziemy. (Pepe pokazuje im kciuka) (Fretka z bagażami wychodzi z domu i wchodzi do swojego samochodu. Jednak zanim do jego wchodzi to jeszcze ostatni raz patrzy się na dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcher. Pojawiają się wspomnienia, jak na przykład: pierwszy raz weszła do domu z Fineaszem i Lindą, pierwszy raz otrzymała kaczuszkę Momo, pierwszy pocałunek z Jeremiaszem i wiele innych współnych przygód z Fineaszem i Ferbem, które odbyła.) Fretka: Dlaczego oni o mnie zapomnieli? (Fretka odjeżdża samochodem) (W ogródku) Fineasz: (do Ferba) Dobrze nam to poszło. Przyjęcie zorganizowane. Teraz musimy poczekać tylko na gości. (Izabela, Buford i Baljeet przychodzą) Izabela: Już to wszystko przygotowaliście? Fineasz: Czekamy na gości i jeszcze na naszych rodziców, by przygotować jedzenie i picie. (Słychać klakson) To chyba oni. Chodźcie z nami! (Tymczasem u Fretki) Fretka: To nie fair, żeby tak w moje urodziny o mnie zapomnieć. (Piosenka Zostawili mnie) (Oooooh, Ooooh, whooo whooo Oooh, yeah yeah, yeah) Fretka: Zostawili mnie w moje urodziny Tak samotną tak Tak smutną tak Myślałam, że jestem kimś bardzo ważnym dla nich Lecz oni po prostu o mnie zapomnieli W moje wyjątkowe urodziny W mój taki ważny dzień Zostawili mnie w moje urodziny Zostawili mnie Zostawili mnie w taki ważny dzień Zostawili mnie Oni raczej mnie nie potrzebują Lepiej żebym odeszła Zostawili mnie samą w taki wyjątkowy dla mnie dzień Zostawili mnie samotną w tym wielkim mieście Osamotniona jestem (Bo mnie zostawili samą w taki dzień) (Koniec piosenki) (W ogródku; wszystko już jest zorganizowane i ułożone, a na domie wisi napis "Osiemnastka Fretki".) Fineasz: Wszyscy już prawie są. Jak tylko przyjdzie Vanessa z ojcem to możemy wołać Fretkę i robić imprezę. (Do ogródka wchodzi Vanessa i Dundersztyc) Vanessa: Cześć kochani! Dundersztyc: Dzień dobry. Fineasz: O wilku mowa, a wilki już tu. (wchodzi na scenę i mówi do mikrofonu) Uwaga! Izabela poszła po Fretkę! Musimy się wszys... Izabela: Fineasz! Fineasz: Tak? Izabela: Mam złą wiad... Fineasz: Ej, a gdzie Fretka? Izabela: Właśnie chcę ci coś powiedzieć. Fineasz: To mów. Izabela: Fretki nie ma w ogóle w domu. Fineasz: To dziwne. Możemy przecież do niej zadzwonić. Izabela: Nie możemy. Znalazłam to u niej w pokoju. (daje mu resztki telefonu) Fineasz: No to pięknie. Teraz nie wiadomo gdzie poszła. Musimy ją poszukać. Izabela: Jak? Fineasz: No właśnie nie wiem. (do mikrofonu) Mam drobną informację! Nie możemy na razie zacząć imprezy, bo Fretki nie ma w ogóle w domu i nie można do niej zadzwonić. My z Ferbem pójdziemy ją poszukać, ale nie wiemy niestety jak. Dundersztyc: A ja wiem jak! Fineasz: Niech pan przedstawi swój pomysł. (U Fretki) Fretka: A może powinnam im zostawić jakąś kartkę czy coś... Byłoby lepiej, żeby przynajmniej wiedzieli, że nic mi nie jest. (samochód się zatrzymuje) Co jest?! Brak benzyny? No nie! I jak ja teraz gdziekolwiek pojadę? Tajemniczy głos: Ja ci mogę pomóc. Fretka: A ty to kto?! Tajemniczy głos: To ja. (ukazuje się Fineasz) Fretka: Fineasz?! Co ty tu robisz?! Jak mnie znalazłeś i gdzie jest Ferb? Fineasz: On został w domu. Fretka: Po co tu niby przyszedłeś? Fineasz: Zabrać cię na imprezę urodzinową. Fretka: Urodzinową? Przecież zapomnieliście o moich urodzinach. Fineasz: Ja? Ja bym nigdy nie zapomniał o twoich urodzinach. Fretka: Naprawdę? Fineasz: Tak. Chodź ze mną. Fretka: Ale jak? Nie mam transportu. Fineasz: To nie problem. Złap mnie tylko za rękę. (Fretka łapie Fineasza za rękę i znikają) (Nagle na ich miejsce pojawiają się prawdziwi Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: O, to samochód Fretki. Czyli na pewno musiała tu być. Ale gdzie ona mogła pójść bez samochodu? Ferb: Może ktoś ją porwał? Fineasz: Możliwe. Zabierzmy jej samochód i wracajmy do domu. (Fineasz i Ferb wsiadają do samochodu i znikają) (Fineasz i Ferb pojawiają się w ogródku z samochodem) Vanessa: No, nareszcie jesteście! Ej, a gdzie Fretka? Fineasz: Znaleźliśmy tylko jej samochód, ale ją samą nie. (do Dundersztyca) Pana wynalazek nie działa. Dundersztyc: Działa. Bo on tylko teleportuje tam gdzie ona była ostatnio w tym wymiarze. Fineasz: Skoro w tym wymiarze była tam ostatnio to oznacza, że ktoś ją porwał do innego wymiaru. Już chyba się domyślam kto to może być... (W innym wymiarze; Spółka Zło) Fretka: Co my robimy w Spółce Zło Dundersztyca? Fineasz: Bo impreza się... przeniosła. Fretka: Jakoś nie widzę tu żadnych balonów, serpentynów ani nawet tortu. Fineasz: Jeju, proszę! (Pojawia się stolik z tortem) Zadowolona? Fretka: Nie. Fineasz: Nie?! Czego jeszcze chcesz?! Fretka: Rodziny. (uderza Fineasza) Fineasz: Co ty robisz?! Przecież ja jestem twoją rodziną! Fretka: Akurat. Wiem, że to ty Fineasz z innego wymiaru. Wymazałeś wszystkim pamięć, żeby zapomnieli o moich urodzinach, a potem jak byłam smutna to chciałeś mnie porwać. Ale teraz już znam twój plan. Fineasz: Dobra, to ja Fineasz z innego wymiaru, ale nie wymazałem pamięci twojej rodzince. Oni sami zapomnieli. Fretka: Jakoś ci nie wierzę. Zły Fineasz: A skąd niby wiedziałaś, że to ja?! Fretka: Śniłeś mi się tej nocy, że mnie zabiłeś. Zły Fineasz: Serio? To fajnie, że twój sen się spełni. Fretka: Co?! To ty naprawdę chcesz mnie zniszczyć?! Zły Fineasz: Tak. (Fineasz wyjmuje jakiegoś pilota i naciska przycisk. Fretka zostaje uwięziona w zrobotyzowane ramiona i nogi) Fretka: Dlaczego chcesz mnie zniszczyć?! Zły Fineasz: Bo ty jesteś spokrewniona z tym Fineaszem i Ferbem z pierwszego wymiaru. I ty jesteś dla nich bardzo ważna. (Naciska kolejny przycisk. Pojawia się wielki zegar i jakaś maszyna) Gdy tylko zegar dojdzie do zera to ta maszyna zniszczy ciebie i już po tobie nie zostanie nic. Ustawię na 5 minut i wtedy dopiero będzie zabawa. Może chcesz dmuchnąć świeczki? Wymyśl sobie jakieś życzenie. (daje jej torta z świeczkami) Fretka: (w myślach) Chciałabym, żeby byli tutaj ze mną moi bracia. (zamyka oczy i dmucha świeczki) Zły Fineasz: Jeśli sobie życzyłaś, żeby byli tutaj twoi bracia to na pewno się to nie spełni skoro o tobie zapomnieli. Fretka: Mam nadzieję, że się spełniło życzenie. (Nagle pojawiają się Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: Wiedziałem, że to ty! Zły Fineasz: Fineasz?! Fretka: Fineasz! Ferb: A mojego imienia to już nikt nie wypowie? Zły Fineasz: Jak nas znalazłeś?! Fineasz: Jedyna osoba, która mogła porwać Fretkę do jakiegoś wymiaru to ty! A po drugie śniłeś się dzisiaj Fretce. Zły Fineasz: A skąd wiedziałeś, że jestem w Spółce Zło? Fineasz: Bo na twoim budynku widnieje napis: "Spółka Zło Fineasza". A co ty tu właściwie robisz? Nie tak dawno cię pokonaliśmy i twoją grupę. Zły Fineasz: No tak, ale drużyna się rozpadła i teraz na razie pracuję sam. Fineasz: To teraz przynaj... Fretka: Możecie wreszcie mnie uwolnić?! Fineasz: Ach, tak. Zły Fineasz: O nie! Nie ma tak łatwo! Najpierw musicie pokonać mnie! (Ferb wyjmuje jakiś pilot i strzela w stronę złego Fineasza; on staje się mały) Fretka: Co tak szybko? Fineasz: Śpieszy się nam na twoje urodziny. (Fineasz i Ferb uwalniają Fretkę) Fretka: Nie chcę wam nic mówić, ale on ucieka. Fineasz: Niech se ucieka. Fretka: A ta maszyna? Fineasz: To już nie nasz problem. (Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka znikają) Zły Fineasz: No nie! Jeszcze powrócę i dopiero się na was zemszczę! A niech Cię, mój wymiarowy odpowiedniku! (W ogródku) (Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka pojawiają się) Wszyscy: Wszystkiego najlepszego! Fretka: Och, bradzo wam dziękuję. (wchodzi na scenę i mówi do mikrofonu) Bardzo was przepraszam za moją ucieczkę, ale ja myślałam, że o mnie zapomnieliście albo ten cały zły Fineasz z innego wymiaru usunął wam pamięć. Jesteście naprawdę wspaniali! Mam najlepszą rodzinę, najlepszą przyjaciółkę i nawet najlepszego chłopaka. Dziękuję wam za to! Imprezę możemy zacząć, gdy odcinek się zakończy. KONIEC Fretka: IMPREZA! Piosenki *Zostawili mnie Inne informacje *Odcinek dzieje się w przyszłości, więc czas wydarzeń w serii jest po czwartym sezonie i przed piątym sezonem. *Odcinek wg numeracji w sezonie jest czwarty, a został napisany jako ostatni.